Monster Girl Quest: The Next Generation
by who149
Summary: (Spoilers for the end of Part 3) The twin children of Alice and Luka are all grown up, and doing one of there usual training fights. Even with the world at peace, will there be ready for whichever of the two becomes Monster lord. The Human Lucas, whom's monster blood seems powerful. Or the Lamia Allie, whom is hiding a shocking secret. (Rated M due to source material. Mostly SFW)


It was the year 1387, and it had 20 years since the fake hero, Luka and the Monster Lord, Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Better known as Alice), defeated the cruel Goddess Illias, and spread the seeds of coexistence between Humans and Monsters. While minor squabbles appeared here and there, nothing major or earth shattering has happened for the past 20 years. It was a time of peace for all, especially the Fake Hero and the Monster Lord, whom were blessed with two children, a male human, and a young Lamia girl.

On the continent of Helgondo, standing in the sparing chambers were the twins, the children of the human that slain the Goddess Illias, and the Monster Lord whom most considered to be the most powerful of her line. They faced each other, about ready to spar, a nervous air filled the air.

The boy's name, Luka Fateburn II, as monster naming conventions apparently demanded it, much to the fathers protest. They eventually just started calling him Lucas, as to not confuse him and his father. His hair was silver, shortly cut, bright yellow eyes, with mystical markings on his left side of his body. He had a confident look on his face as he stared at his sister. He had on only a black cloak, with his mothers eye markings, dark pants and boots, with gloves, and he was shirtless, his chest only ever being partly covered by his purple cloak. He took very much after his mother it seems.

The girl, alternatively, took after her father. Alipheese Fateburn XVII, but went by the name Allie. Her long purple hair, and bright blue eyes showed that she really was her fathers daughter. She had her mothers markings, but they didn't show as well as her brothers, being a bit more pale and matching her purple skin. She wore an Erika shirt, a shirt made of very flexible but durable material, a must have for someone of her and her fathers fighting style. Plus, much to her father's pleasure, it covered her body, something her father practically demanded. The shirt went down pretty far, and fitted her body rather tightly, going down rather far. She wore a black scale skirt similar to one of her mothers underneath. She gripped her sword tightly, and swallowed...Tension was in the air, the twins gazed at each other from on the opposite ends of the arena like area, the silence was palpable...was. Almost...

"Allie-Girl! Kick his butt!" Shouted a rather excited succubus sitting in the crowd, sitting next to a rather annoyed looking Dragonkin, hiding her face with the palm of her hand, a second later pulling the succubus's tail to sit down.

The two looked over to the crowd watching them, mostly the people who trained them, the people who are, and are considered family. There was there proud mother and father sitting in the front. Alice having matured quiet nicely, the mischievous young adult having grown into a mature authority figure, proud of her two children. Those who saw her only 20 years ago would comment that she certainly grown, those who knew her however, would note the large bowl of fried dumplings sitting in the seat next to her.

Luka, the legendary Goddess Slayer, the Fake Hero, the one who brought coexistence and peace to the world, having 20 years ago looked like a young boy now... looks more or less the same. Despite a very slight wrinkle in his face, Luka neither grew taller, nor does he look too much more mature. Many assume that this is a trait due to the Angel Blood from his mother, a trait that helped him greatly in the war against the goddess. But, truth was as his wife Alice found out, was just a family trait amongst men. Most people thought that Luka was just a child when he started his journey, but apparently he was 18.

Behind them, were Three of the Four Heavenly Knights. The loud Succubus, was Alma Elma, the Heavenly Knight of the wind. Graced with not only good looks, and ability to bring a devilish pleasure to her opponents, she also had speed that was matched by no one. To her left, was the Dragonkin Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire. A Swordsman of unmatched skill and valor, capable of defeating nearly all. And then there was Eurbetie, the Heavenly Knight of Water. A Queen of Slimes. Once she hated the very idea of humanity, thinking they were scum, but has after a while, finally grown close to a few.

Besides them, sitting next to Alma Elma, was the Grand Noah Queen, a noble looking women whom Alma Elma knew quiet well. She was Queen of the Grand Noah Kingdom, and a rather avid fan of the Colosseum. She knew Alma Elma back when she fought in the Colosseum. She clapped her hands in excitement, having aged quiet well these past 20 years. "I haven't been here since the twins were little." she said with a smile, "So we are going to be treated to an exhibition match are we?"

The brother and sister stood there, both of whom wielded a sword. Lucas holding the sword limply in his right hand, while Allie held the sword in front of her like a warrior. Alice commented for there visitor. "Why yes. You see, every year or so, they have a match to gage there abilities. One day, one of them will be Monster Lord. So they constantly try to better each other."

This caught the Noblewomen by surprise. "One of them... But, the boy is human. Surly he can't be be Monster Lord." She said quiet puzzled, looking back and forth between the two.

"Turns out he can. He's got Monster Blood, and if he proves too be stronger then the rest, then he'll be the first human Monster Lord." Alma Elma replied, her arms crossed as she sat back relaxed.

Erubetie looked at Lucas for a short while, and then at Allie, fixating on her. "Its to be expected. Never has a man with such strong seed ever bred with the Monsterlord." This caused Luka to fidget in his seat, he too looking over at young Allie. The Slime Queen continued, "Its not him i'm too concerned about. Monsters will protest, but... Miss Alipheese the 16th,may have... more difficult challenges ahead of her."

The Grand Noah Queen looked puzzled, on Luka and Alice noticing young Allie adjusting a ring on her finger. Luka swallowed. "I'm sure she'll be fine..." he said nervously, soon feeling his wifes hand squeeze his, giving him an assured nod.

Before anyone can say anything else, a small child like Nine Tailed Kitsune popped up between the twins, holding up a fan. Tamamo, the Heavenly Knight of Earth, amongst the others, acted like there trainer. Much like she was for there mother, and her mother. "Hi everyone!" She said in a child like demeanor unfitting for the vibe in the air. "Alright you two! I want a good clean fight! First one out, or first one to surrender loses" She said holding her fan up. "Ready!"

The two looked at each other, the Monstrous Human who took after his mother, and the shy and unsure Lamia whom was trained by her father. "Brother." Allie managed to say before starting. "Don't hold back."

Lucas smirked, pushing his cape back, and already summoning magic between his fingers. "Hpmh, me? Oh Allie... Telling me not to hold back, when you..." He said gazing at the ring, his smirk grew. "Why don't you show everyone how you are... Daddy's Little Angel" he said, an angered reaction showing on Allie. She gripped he sword.

Tamamo dropped her fan and shouted "GO!" Before hopping back, landing between Alice and Luka, Alice making sure too pull her bowl of fried dumplings out of the way just in time.

Allie now fulled with anger rushed towards her brother, holding her sword and shouting "Thunder Thrust!" She lunged with great speed, her brother dodging it. Focusing his magic, his eyes opening as he began casting his first spell.

"Omega Blaze!" Lucas shouted in the air, throwing his hand forward as hellfire flames shot from his fingers. Allie pulling her sword up, guarding from the attack, lowering the amount of pain she felt from the attack.

The Grand Noah Queen watched the fight with intrigue. "Why isn't the girl using her own magic?" She asked, as the fight progressed, Allie swung her sword, using a variety of skills. Lucas, jumped around, using a combination of magic, and on occasion sword techniques of his own. "Surly being a high class monster she should have much better access to magic then her human brother?" She asked curiously.

Luka frowned, looking a bit ashamed, as if he were to blame. Alice instead answered. "You see. our daughter can't use magic from my bloodline." She said simply swallowing another one of her dumplings. "While it seems young Lucas is a prodigy."

The Grand Noah Queen nodded. "I see...So that's why you were so eager too take the bet of the boy Alma?" She said turning to the Succubus whom tried to have an innocent look on her face.

"What? Me? Rig a bet? Why would I ever do that" She replied, stifling a laugh. Only to be whipped with Alice's tail, and followed by a smack to the head by the dragonkin next to her.

"Don't go little Allie out just yet!" The Heavenly Knight of Fire announced, folding her arms. "I've been training with her personally. And she sure as hell isn't the underdog here. That boy can keep his fancy magic, nothing that good old fashion sword play can't handle."

Tamamo held the fan to her lip. "In my opinion... The match can be made or broken with one decision on Allie's part" the Nine-tailed Kitsune said, fixating on the Young Lamia's ring. Luka seemed uneasy.

"No! She can't take that off... Not now. Not for some silly exhibition fight she's having with her brother" Luka replied to all this, watching as Lucas, knocked through Allie's every defense. Only getting a few scratches on himself.

Alice sighed. "Luka... I know its dangerous but. She will one day have to use it" She said, pushing Tamamo out of the way too grab her husbands arm. "And I know you've been giving her the theoretics but... She needs some practical training. Besides. As long as she doesn't pull what you did and go 3 days straight non-stop, she should be fine" She said matter of factly, while Tamamo climbed up the seat left of the Slime Queen.

Back on the battlefield, Lucas was cornering his Lamia sister, she being unable to defend while he summoned the power of Frost. She looked back and forth while he shouted "Frost Ozma!" Freezing the air as she nearly collapsed from the pain alone. After gasping for air, Luka was about ready to call the fight off but, knowing her father well, she raised her hand, telling him that it was alright.

The Lamia pushed off the ground and lunged at her brother, swinging the sword and nicking him, in the side. Finally getting out of the corner of the room, panting and nearly out of energy, both twins stared at each other. They then pressed there hands together and focused. There wounds healing before raising there swords at each other again.

Alice let out a sigh. "Naturally though, they both have that..." She said, still to this day slightly freaked out by that move. All for the best, she sometimes wished she had it. As powerful as she was, being able to regain half her health in any given fight would make her unstoppable. Heavens knows its the only way Luka was able to last as long as he did.

"So you all trained the two?" The Grand Noah Queen asked, the six of them nodding and answering in agreements. Alma Elma was the first to reply.

"Yup, I've been teaching them how to dodge and avoid. And I would be teaching the the style of pleasure fighting if Daddy over there wasn't so Stingy" She said, Luka answering her with a mean glare. "all the same. Between you and me. I've been giving his son some private lessons if you know what I-"

Luka covered his ears, not wanting to hear this. "ANYWAY..." He tried to change the subject. "I've been teaching them swordplay, mostly techniques that Alice taught me many years ago. As well as giving Allie some extra lessons for... Well, her linage" he said vaugly, only the Queen not knowing what he was talking about.

"I've been teaching Lucas how too summon Magic from my bloodline, he seems really adept at it. I've also been teaching Allie how to use some of her Monster abilities" She said, reaching for another dumpling only to find she was out she's out. Throwing the bowl to the side, pouting.

"While I welcome change, I don't like the idea of a human Monster Lord. So I've been training the girl. Besides, she needs all the help she can get." Granberia said watching as she Allie finally swung and hit her brother, knocking him back a few feet.

Tamamo giggled at what Granberia said. "Don't welcome change huh? So how's your marriage with that Human Princess?" She said, covering her face with her fan. Granberia only offering a silent blush in return. "Normally its my job to teach Humility to the future Monster Lord, but as it appears, none of them hate humans. So I've mostly been giving them endurance training"

Erubetie's eyes were fixed on the fight. She saw the Queen of the Grand Noah kingdom was waiting for her response. "Ah. Well. Sadly I don't have a lot to teach. But the boy Lucas came to me asking for some tutoring, I showed him some of the spells I knew thinking he would never pick up on them..."

Lucas watched his sister about ready to lunge at him again. Closing his eyes, clearing his mind, he seems to be in a Serene state of Mind. He avoids his sisters attack, and nails her with a pretty hard one on her back. Luka watches, cursing himself slightly.

"Well. As this fight looks. I guess i'm out of 100,000 coins." The Queen mentioned light heartidly, Alma Elma looking excited as the fight was about to near its end. Luka biting his lip, having a hard time watching his daughter lose to a one sided fight.

"Don't count her out yet. She still has one trick up her sleeve" Alice said simply. Watching as the fight was about to close to an end.

Lucas looked down at his sister, panting. He looked at her ring, and seemed quiet upset. "I thought we agreed not to hold back..." He said between pants. If his sister wasn't going to use her full power, looks like he would have too. He pulled out his sword, and began doing a motion in which both Luka can Granberia knew all to well.

"I... What is he doing. I didn't teach him that!" Luka shouted, in confusion. Granberia looked nervous. She had taught him a weaker version of Luka's ultimate attack, an attack that needed all four elemental spirits to use. This one simply required you to focus on all the elements, something he asked her to teach him. And, mostly indulged his request because she figured he'd never pick it up.

"Someone stop him!" Luka shouted, getting up only for Alice to grab his arm.

"Wait Luka..." She said plainly, her husband looking at her as if she was mad. Lucas had called upon the spirit of wind already, Allie was too frightened to do anything.

"A-Alice! If we don't do something then-"

"Then our daughter would be foolish enough too stand and let herself die when we all know she knows what to do" Alice said sternly. "Luka. Do you remember all those years ago, when you were first starting out. How I told you I would leave you if you were taken"

Luka gave an uneasy nod. Alice continued. "Well I meant it. However, I saw something in you. I knew you could survive each fight you were in. I knew you were smart enough to get out of it. And if you wern't, then quiet frankly, you wouldn't survive long in the world." Alice knew she sounded cruel. But continued anyway.

"You try to keep our daughter safe, thinking that you cursed her. That her blood is bad now. And yes, I don't want her using abilities that will kill her from overuse either. But Luka. We will not be around forever. And peace isn't always going to be around. You tell her to keep that ring on and never take it off, I fear one day she will end up dying when she could have very well did something."

Luka clenched his teeth. His breathing heavy, Lucas was over half way done. Luka shouted at his daughter from the stands. "Take the ring off!"

This caused a confused look from Allie. "B-but dad... you told me to never-"

"NOW!" Luka Bellowed, the sense of urgency apparent as Lucus neared the end of his charging, calling the spirit of fire finally.

The young Lamia looked at her finger and swallowed, seeing her brother about ready to launch his attack she pulled the ring off. Feeling a surge of power erupting from her! Holy energy entering her body, her eyes glowing as Lucas finally finished charging.

"Omega Giga!" He shouted, slashing the air creating a powerful earth shattering attack going straight for his sister. She closed her eyes, placing the sword between herself and the attack, absorbing it, stopping the attack as her eyes opened.

"My Grandmother is the Star of Morning, the child of dawn. The star thrown to the earth shall obtain her victory" She said, the power from her was felt even from the stands. A bright star falls, landing on her brother, the bright light shining, causing everyone to shield there eyes. Lucas flying back and hitting the wall, panting as he nearly collapses.

Allie's eyes widen as she slips the ring back on. "Lucas! Are you okay!" She said slithering over to him to help him up, he laughed.

"Gee! It was about time." he said getting up, coughing. "Yeah. You won that. Have to learn how to counter that one. Hah." He had a big stupid grin on his face, one that Alice smiled at, one that reminded her of someone far too well. The reaction from Allie also seemed familiar.

"YOU IDIOT!" She said slapping her brother. "You could have gotten us BOTH killed! What were you thinking!"

Luka sighed in relief. His kids ended up okay. A hand gripped her shoulder, as he looked his wife in the face. "I'm just worried. I never even wanted children really... Don't get me wrong, I love them to death. But, The responsibility that the are going to be forced to face someday. And I don't think my bloodline is going to make it any easier on them." He sighed. "Especially if Allie becomes the monster lord. She's tough, and I know Humans are still a rough relation. How will they get along with someone when they clearly use angel powers."

Alice frowned. "Luka. You seem to think that we are going to kick the bucket any day now. We the ones who killed that bitch goddess, and somehow got two sides of a war that never seemed to end to stop fighting. You are an annoying idealist who shouts his ideas until someone listens to them. Surly in these next 80 years you will teach people to not hate Angels." She said gazing back down at there children.

"Sis. I knew you'd guard it. And besides. If it looked like you were gonna let yourself get killed, I would have veered the attack slightly to the left so it barely missed you" He said, getting slapped again.

"So scaring me half to death was your plan? Yeah! Makes it a whole lot better!" Allie replied, sighing. "Besides that. The only way for me to have countered that was to use the Daystar...What if that killed you?

Lucus smirked. "It didn't kill me. And Besides. I got to learn how to avoid that just in case. I don't know, some evil angel clone of you or dad shows up" He said, Allie shouting back that it was ridiclous as the two continued to squabble.

Alice looked back at her husband and smiled. "And besides. Even if everyone ends up against a monster with angel powers. Or if they all and try to gang up on the first Human Monster Lord. They will always have each other." Luka smiled, looking at the twins. They reminding him an awful lot of him and Alice in both of them.

"W-wait! I don't have that kind of money!" Alma was saying too the Queen. She seemed visibly shocked that Allie won that fight. "T-That didn't count! That brat threw the fight!" Granberia laughed in return.

"Oh. Don't forget about OUR bet too Alma. Your now My maid for a week. And no, that is not a sexual thing" Granberia said tauntingly. "Which is good. Sara has been working far too hard. I think we'll go on a vacation while you say. Clean the entire castle?"

Tamamo smiled mischievously. "oh! She made bets with all of you as well? Well. Guess who's gonna be cooking all the meals for the next month!" Tamamo said clapping her hands.

Alice smiled in complete enjoyment. "Well! I'll be ordering more food from the kitchen these next few weeks it looks like."

Luka sighed happily. The things he had to get used too. "Come on Alice. I think there gonna kill each other for real this time if we don't go down there. " He said as they both congratulated there children.

It was going to be hard, that's for sure. But... It truly was a sign of change it seems. This was a first in many aspects, and it will be difficult for the two of them. The Angelic Monster, and the Monstrous Human. One of them to one day lead all the entirety of the monster race. But, he saw how they were to each other. Despite them constantly trying to better each other, Luka knew they truly cared for one another. And when the time came, would take care of each other.

"Alright you two, good fight!" Luka said to his kids. Helping Lucas off the floor and onto his back. "Try not too harm each other so much next time. And Lucas, when your no longer close to death, your gonna have too fill in that hole." He scolded. Lucas giving a grown of annoyance.

Allie slithered with her mother, grabbing her stomach. "Mom. I'm starved. We having anything to eat?"

Alice smiled. "oh yes of course. Your Aunt Alma Elma I believe will be cooking us all I roudy feast. One with rare delectables from all over the world!"

"I'll what?!" Came a cry from the stands.

"And don't worry, she's fast as she boasts. If she focuses, she can have it done just in time for her to start deep cleaning the castle floors" Alice replied. Allie laughed for a bit, but then looked serious, her eyes gazing down.

"Mom. You don't think I'm a freak do you..." She asked, her hand rubbing the ring on her finger, the ring that bound her angel powers... Hiding the fact that she was something completely against her nature.

"Alipheese Fateburn XVII.. The angelic blood that pumps through you're veins was once used too take down the goddess that gave it. You should feel proud. You are the product of your fathers idealistic delusions that somehow came real. I don't deny that challenges await for you, but keep a good head on your shoulders, and always fight for whats right."

"Always fight for whats right.." Allie repeated looking at her mother. "That sounds cliché and stupid"

"I couldn't agree more. But. It somehow worked for your father." Alice replied back, smiling, looking over at him as he carried there son. "And the world became a much better place because of it."

Her spirits slightly raised they continued down the halls, Luka continuing to lecture his son on the importance of control, and too not blow holes in the castle walls. The rest of there lives weren't easy, but, they were fulfilling and enjoyable. One day, after Luka and Alice passed. The two would have a one on one duel with each other. Promising too always be there for the other, no matter the outcome. Whatever the outcome, the world would be shocked, and the other would be there to defend in case things got bad.


End file.
